Las ventajas del cansancio
by Kath Icaza
Summary: Nada como una paliza en la mañana, una tarde de freírse el cerebro a base de sobredosis de información y una noche de arruinarse la espalda gracias al papeleo acumulado como para tenerla arrastrando los pies sobre el camino de cemento con la dulce y tentadora perspectiva de la siesta que podría darse entre los brazos del pelinegro. SasuSaku


_Bueno, llevo bastante tiempo sin publicar algun SasuSaku y ya me estaba empezando a dar un poco de cargo de conciencia asi que aqui esta un peque One-Shot para ustedes. Voy a estar un poco mas de tiempo sin publicar porque ando trabajando en una historia mas larga y no quiero empezar a subir los capis hasta que la haya acabado. Se va a llamar "plan de reconquista" y es basada en la idea de un fic que ya subi en otra pagina ya muchos anios atras. Tenganle un poco de paciencia a esta historia, no se que tal me quedo la idea del romance._

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y la saga de "Naruto" y "Naruto Shippuden" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de divertir a quien lo lea. La historia no perteneciente a la trama de la saga previamente mencionada sí me pertenece y queda prohibido su uso total o parcial sin mi previo consentimiento. La historia tiene un rating que respeta los parámetros expresados en y se recomienda tomarse en cuenta para continuarse la lectura. De ser considerado el contenido ofensivo, inapropiado, etc. de algún modo no me hago responsable dado que fue advertido con anterioridad.

* * *

Soltó un suspiro antes de cerrar el conjunto de libros y cuadernos esparcidos en la mesa frente a ella con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria como prueba de la creciente frustración que sentía. Asentó sus codos en la superficie de madera y llevó ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza en un vano intento de deshacerse del dolor de la misma por medio de un masaje. Un intento un tanto vano, pero al menos le había dado una oportunidad, no se perdía nada con eso. Un par de minutos más tarde se rindió al ver el poco resultado que daba y procedió a guardar cada libro en su maleta. Maldijo internamente el momento en el que se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de rechazar la oferta de Tsunade de darle el titulo sin necesidad de dar el examen. ¿Cuál era la idea? ¡Ah! Sí. Que no quería que pensaran que era preferitismo. Claro que podría pasarlo sin molestarse en abrir ni un solo libro, pero el punto no era solo pasarlo, si no ser la mejor y ella juraba por todo lo sagrado que aún no llegaba el día en el que Ino pudiera ganarle en algo. Colgó su mochila sobre su hombro y se dispuso a marcharse a casa, pero no logro siquiera alcanzar la puerta del hospital antes de que un muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos verdes enmarcados por unos lentes la interceptara.

- **Señorita Haruno…**

Ella observó con cuidado al chico que le impedía salir, lo había visto ya en varias ocasiones. Era un estudiante de medicina de cuarto año, bastante bueno a decir verdad, tímido como pocos, pero con notas sobresalientes y una especie de sexto sentido para saber cuándo era necesitado. Sakura suspiró por décima vez en lo que llevaba de la ultima hora, o eso parecía, sus ojos esmeralda traicionaban la irritación que sentía por el hombre frente a ella. Al menos parecía que él se daba cuenta, porque tenía la decencia de verse nervioso. Cerró los ojos y contó mentalmente hasta diez, recordándose una y otra vez que no podía culpar al rubio por hacer su trabajo. Un minuto más tarde él finalmente obtuvo el valor de devolverle la mirada aunque no dejo de jugar con las mangas de su mandil blanco.

- **La señorita Shizune me pidió que le haga acuerdo de terminar el papeleo antes de irse.**

Y con eso el muchacho salió corriendo como si lo persiguiera el diablo. No lo culpaba, claro que no, después de todo la aprendiz de la quinta tenía la fama de tener un pésimo genio y una fuerza bruta temeraria que no tenía miedo de aplicar contra quien la provocara. Ella suspiró resignada y con la mano que no sujetaba su maleta hecho todo su cabello por el hombro que tenía libre antes de darse la vuelta y recorrer una vez más el camino que había seguido.

* * *

Cuando finalmente firmó el último formulario de la última pila de papeleo que se había acumulado en su escritorio, la invadió una extraña mezcla de alivio y absoluto cansancio. Se hubiera dedicado a bailar el baile de la victoria encima de la mesa, si es que tuviese la energía necesaria para una tarea así, pero no la tenía. Con desgano tomó sus cosas y reanudo su antes frustrado intento de volver a casa con la esperanza de que esta vez lograría atravesar las puertas del hospital sin más percances. Necesitaba una ducha caliente y unas merecidas horas de sueño abrazada a esa calientita almohada con orejas que ella llamaba novio. ¡Oh sí! Nada como una paliza en la mañana, una tarde de freírse el cerebro a base de sobredosis de información y una noche de arruinarse la espalda gracias al papeleo acumulado como para tenerla arrastrando los pies sobre el camino de cemento con la dulce y tentadora perspectiva de la siesta que podría darse entre los brazos del pelinegro con el constante sonido de sus latidos para ayudarla a dormirse; no es que necesitara ayuda en su estado actual, es más, estaba segura que podría dormir aunque estuvieran bajo ataque, pero de todos modos era agradable.

Acababa de salir de la ducha, un poco de vapor escapaba de la puerta recientemente abierta a la habitación. Su cabello rosado, aun húmedo pese a que lo había intentado secar vigorosamente con la toalla, se pegaba un poco a su piel, mojando la camisa ligeramente más grande de lo necesario que había decidido ponerse a modo de pijama. El sello del clan Uchiha, arrugado, pero reconocible, adornaba su espalda. Sobre la cama, con el torso descubierto y un calentador tan oscuro que casi se confundía en la oscuridad, estaba el dueño original de su improvisado atuendo para dormir. Tenía su cabeza apoyada en ambos brazos, usándolos a modo de almohada, y si no fuera por su respiración acompasada, ella juraría que el pelinegro mantenía una guerra de miradas contra el techo, como solía hacer cada que estaba profundamente perdido en su propio mundo, contemplando quien sabe qué pensamientos. Tras tomar una de las mantas de un cajón del armario, se acurrucó junto a él usando su pecho como almohada, satisfecha de estar donde quería. Una mano dejó su función de almohada para acariciar su hombro y ella suspiró contenta. Sí, ese era él, con el sueño tan liviano como una pluma.

- **¿Acabas de llegar?**

- **Hace unos quince minutos.**

- **Estas muy tensa.**

- **Ujum.**

Y con eso dio la conversación por terminada. Estaba cansada, quería dormir y finalmente estaba donde pertenecía, ya nada más le importaba. Podían hablar del asunto en la mañana. De momento no tenía deseos de lidiar con la actitud un tanto sobreprotectora del muchacho. Sí, estaba cansada; sí, le hacían falta horas de sueño; pero no, no era el fin del mundo y no, se negaba a dejarlo. Era su profesión, le encantaba y él tenía que aceptarlo, le guste o no.

* * *

La chica entre sus brazos se había quedado dormida ya varios minutos atrás, pero él se vio sin poder seguir su ejemplo. Su mente le daba mil vueltas a varias ideas y ninguna terminaba de convencerle. No, el Uchiha no era particularmente bueno con ese tipo de detalles y hasta ahora todo consejo que había escuchado le resultaba de lo más inútil y él se negaba fervientemente a arruinarlo de manera tan épica. Sin detener los movimientos circulares que su mano estaba haciendo sobre el hombro de la pelirrosa, el pelinegro llegó a la conclusión de que tan solo seguiría su instinto, después de todo la prueba de su efectividad estaba usando su camisa a modo de pijama esa misma noche. De todos modos, si salía mal, al menos lo había intentado de manera más sobria de las que le habían insinuado que debía usar. Con cuidado, escapó del suave agarre de su novia y procurando no despertarla, abrió uno a uno los botones de la camisa que la protegía del frio antes de quitársela. Sacó un tarro de aceite del velador y tras frotar un poco entre sus manos para calentarlo se puso a trabajar en los músculos tensos del pequeño cuerpo bajo él.

- **Sasuke, ¿Qué…**

- **Sh… Solo relájate.**

Pasaron varios minutos en los que el único sonido que disturbaba el silencio era el de las manos de él deslizándose por el cuerpo de ella. Cuando finalmente estuvo contento con el progreso que había logrado y sin ganas de arriesgarse a que la pelirrosa se volviera a quedar dormida, sacó una cajita de su bolsillo y colocándola en el rango de visión de su novia, dijo:

- **Sakura, cásate conmigo.**

Una vez la sorpresa inicial hubo pasado, no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Por supuesto que el Uchiha, fiel a su personalidad, no le pediría matrimonio, si no que se lo exigiría. Dándose la vuelta para poder ver al hombre sobre ella y con una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro, contesto.

- **Claro que sí, Sasuke.**

Y sin más, rodeó su cuello con sus manos y dejó que sus labios sobre los de él comunicaran todo lo demás que quería decir y para lo cual no parecía poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas.


End file.
